1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and, more particularly, to a fruit cutter for cutting and separating a fruit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fruit cutter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a press ring 60 having a periphery provided with two press handles 64, and a plurality of cutting blades 62 mounted in the press ring 60. The cutting blades 62 are arranged in a radiating manner. Thus, when the press ring 60 is driven by a force to press a fruit, the fruit is cut into multiple parts by the cutting blades 62.
Another conventional fruit cutter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a press ring 60 having a periphery provided with two press handles 64, and a plurality of cutting blades 62 mounted in the press ring 60. The cutting blades 62 are arranged in a radiating manner and have an intersection provided with a ring 66. Thus, when the press ring 60 is driven by a force to press a fruit, the fruit is cut into multiple parts by the cutting blades 62.
However, when the fruit is pressed and squeezed by the press ring 60, the fruit is easily deformed and broken due to the pressure applied by the press ring 60, so that the juice of the fruit easily flows outwardly. In addition, the cutting blades 62 contact the surface of the fruit before cutting the fruit, so that the dirt on the surface of the fruit is attached to the cutting blades 62 and is infiltrated into the fruit through the cutting blades 62, thereby causing a sanitary problem.